Happy Ever After
by BananaLollypop
Summary: Modern, Catfish AU; Rapunzel has been messaging 'Flynn' for a year now, but they have never met or Skyped. She calls for help to find out who 'Flynn Ryder' really is. (I don't own Tangled or anything related to it; I don't own this plot/idea) [One-Shot 1 in my '100 Drabbles for 100 Followers' series; written for 'sunshine-and-klainebows']


**AN:** Hello people who read Tangled fanfiction! This is my first step into writing for this fandom, so, er... Hi!

This is One-shot number 1 in my '100 Drabbles for 100 Followers' series that I'm writing to celebrate hitting 100 followers on . This prompt was given to me by one of my followers and I'm not overly sure how it went, but oh well!

For: sunshine-and-klainebows

Pairing: Rapunzel/Eugene

Summary: Modern, Catfish AU; Rapunzel has been messaging 'Flynn' for a year now, but they have never met or Skyped. She calls for help to find out who 'Flynn Ryder' really is.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rapunzel had known 'Flynn' for more than a year; they'd first met over an online chat room that neither of them had ever used before.

She'd been an innocent eighteen year old longing to escape the oppression of her mother; he'd been a bad boy wanting that little bit more excitement in his life.

They'd decided very early on that they were perfect for each other. They talked every day, over Facebook normally, though they occasionally used anonymous chat rooms ('Flynn' had said he liked to use them because it reminded him of how they first met. Rapunzel thought this was adorable and started suggesting the chat-room option more often).

But Rapunzel had never actually met, or spoken face-to-face with, the boy she was sure she was in love with. He always said that he didn't have Skype whenever she asked, and their various arrangements to finally meet up had always fallen through. Her mother was always telling her that online dating wasn't safe these days and that 'Flynn' could be anyone for all she knew. Rapunzel chose to ignore her; mothers didn't _always_ know best, after all.

However, she did find it odd that he never seemed to want to meet her, or even talk face-to-face. There was a part of her mind that was convinced that maybe 'Flynn' _wasn't_ who he said he was; a part that wondered if the pictures he'd sent her were really of _him_.

Not knowing how to deal with the situation herself, she ended up calling the Catfish team for help.

Nearly two months after contacting them, Rapunzel was travelling to Corona, a small, idealistic town a day's journey from her mother's house, where the team had discovered 'Flynn' was living. Rapunzel was not surprised by this; he'd never actually told her where he lived and he had always offered to visit her when they arranged to meet.

When she reached the house, the mysterious man she had come to know as 'Flynn Ryder' was exactly how he was in the many pictures he'd sent her.

Rapunzel ran to him, relieved that his identity hadn't been a _complete_ lie, at least. They hugged, 'Flynn' also seeming relieved; for a while, he'd also thought that Rapunzel had been too good to be true.

"I can't believe it's really you!" Rapunzel squealed happily.

"I can't believe it's really _you_!" 'Flynn' replied, grinning back at her when she pulled away, "I mean, I didn't think you were lying or anything but... I was a bit worried, you know?"

"I was worried too," Rapunzel said, suddenly feeling slightly shy. She tucked a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear, blushing slightly.

"I have something to tell you," 'Flynn' said after a moment of silence, "Would you, er... like to come in?" Rapunzel nodded, slightly worried again, wondering what it was that he was going to tell her. She followed him into his house and he made her a cup of tea, along with some coffee for himself, before sitting next to her on his couch.

"Right, so... the thing is..." he took a deep breath, "My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." Rapunzel's eyes widened slightly.

"Why would you lie about your name?" she asked, confused.

"Well, in all honesty, I thought you were kidding about your name at first," Eugene said, smiling awkwardly, "I mean '_Rapunzel_'?! Seriously?!" Rapunzel raised a disapproving eyebrow at him and he hurriedly continued, "It just seemed like a very... _unusual_ name, that's all. And... Eugene Fitzherbert doesn't have the cleanest of criminal records, so I thought that maybe if you knew about that or looked it up online then..." he trailed off, shrugging, "Maybe you wouldn't like me anymore." He finished.

"Yeah, but... you didn't _kill_ anyone, did you?" Rapunzel checked. Eugene looked at her as if she was mad.

"What?! Of course not!" he said defensively, "I just... stole some stuff. Got in with some bad people. I had a pretty bad life as a kid, I guess I just needed to feel like I'd achieved something. I figured I might as well gain something for it. Hense Hence my rather long history of petty theft."

The two talked for hours, finding out everything they could possibly want to know about each other. Rapunzel told him about how her mother always wanted things her way and always thought she knew best; Eugene told her about how his childhood hadn't been the greatest and how he used to tell stories of Flynn Rider to other kids when he was living in a care home.

In the end, the two realised that their online love was something so much stronger. Rapunzel promised not to break up with Eugene on the condition that he became a better person and stopped stealing things. Eugene quickly agreed, not willing to risk his and Rapunzel's relationship.

Soon after, Rapunzel discovered that she had been adopted. She found her real parents and left her oppressive mother, who had apparently only adopted her for the benefits that came with adopting a child. Her parents were ridiculously rich and were well respected in Corona' Eugene had once stolen their most precious jewels, and Rapunzel had badgered him for days before he officially met them to return it (which he did: very awkwardly). He'd expected her parents to demand that Rapunzel break up with him there and then, but her mother simply laughed, saying that she hadn't even missed them.

A few years later, Rapunzel and Eugene announced their engagement and they got married soon after, contentedly wrapped up in their very own happy ever after.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review if you'd like to (it'd make my day if you did!) and I hope you all had a wonderful Easter! To sunshine-and-klainebows: thanks for following!**


End file.
